Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World
Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World is the fourth upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic Park III. Plot Teenaged brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell visit Jurassic World, a dinosaur theme park at the original Jurassic Park site on Isla Nublar. Their aunt Claire Dearing is the park's operations manager. Claire assigns her assistant as the boys' guide but they evade her and explore on their own. Elsewhere on the island, U.S. Navy veteran Owen Grady has been training four Velociraptors and researching their intelligence. Based on the raptors' ability to follow commands, Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen Security, believes the animals can be weaponized, an idea Owen and his assistant Barry strongly oppose. Prior to its opening, Claire and park owner Simon Masrani inspect the park's newest attraction Indominus rex, a genetically-engineered dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Masrani tasks Owen with evaluating the enclosure. Owen warns Claire the Indominus lacks social skills, making it dangerous and unpredictable. When it appears the Indominus has escaped, Owen and two park workers enter the enclosure. The Indominus, which can camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, suddenly appears. Owen survives the attack, but it kills the other two men before escaping into the island's interior. Owen tells Masrani to have the Indominus killed; to protect his company's investment, however, Masrani dispatches a specialized unit to subdue it with non-lethal weaponry. After most of the unit is wiped out, Claire orders the evacuation of island's northern sector. While exploring the park in a vehicle, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. The Indominus arrives and destroys the vehicle but the boys escape. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park facility, repair an old Jeep Wrangler, and drive back to the park resort. As Claire and Owen search for the boys, they barely escape the Indominus. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter but it breaks into the park's aviary, releasing pterosaurs – Pteranodon and Dimorphodon species – which collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash. Gray and Zach find Owen and Claire at the resort as armed personnel shoot down swarming pterosaurs with tranquilizers. Assuming command, Hoskins orders that the raptors be used to track the Indominus; Owen, forced to comply, leads the raptors. They find the Indominus and the animals begin communicating among themselves. Owen realizes the Indominus has Velociraptor DNA; it becomes the pack's new alpha, usurping Owen's dominance. Troops fire on the Indominus but it escapes. The raptors kill most of the troops, but one raptor is killed. Hoskins evacuates Wu and the dinosaur embryos from the island to protect Wu's research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins at the lab but a raptor breaks in and kills him. Owen re-establishes his bond with the three raptors before the Indominus reappears. They attack the Indominus but two are killed. Claire releases the park's Tyrannosaurus rex and lures it into a battle with the Indominus, which gains the advantage until the surviving raptor joins the fight. Overwhelmed, the Indominus is cornered at the lagoon's edge, where it is dragged underwater by the Mosasaurus. The survivors are evacuated and the island is abandoned again. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents; Owen and Claire decide to stay together. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, and Josh Sharp guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Scenes * Soundtrack #Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures intro (Jurassic World version) #Dinosaur - The Egg Travels (first end credits song) #Was (Not Was) - Walk the Dinosaur (second and final end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Jurassic Park saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series